


In need of comfort?

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, I just want a hug guys, JUST, Stressed Out, Support, how long have we been in out houses?, hugs are nice, life is stressful, life's just been rough y'know?, pfffttt, school is stressful, there aren't connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: comfort and hugs from fictional characters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	In need of comfort?

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't going to be long reads

“Hey, are you doing alright?” Ford asks gently, his brown eyes full of concern. 

“Sure, yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I understand if you do not wish to talk about it, and I respect your privacy….” he starts softly, carefully placing a six fingered hand on your shoulder “but just know that if you are in need of support, I’d be more than willing to offer you some” 

“Could I just… maybe have a hug?” you ask quietly. 

“Of course” his low voice is gentle as he pulls you in for a warm embrace. His hold on you is gentle but secure, as he tries to be careful not to squeeze you too tight. His red wool sweater is soft against your hands as you hold onto him. The subtle smells of pine needles and mahogany, with just a tiny hint of honey suckle come off of him as you rest your head against him. He doesn’t make any effort to cut the hug short, and as the hug goes on, he starts rubbing small circles into your back with his right hand. It’s soothing, and along with his embrace...it just felt comforting, but most importantly, it felt honest, like he truly cares about you, and that he’s there for you. 

You’re not sure how much time passes by before you let go, but when you do he offers you a reassuring smile. 

“Did that help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment character suggestions or if you just want soft cuddles and stuff...


End file.
